


It could be worse

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Series: Prompts from 2017 [7]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU-seasonal spirits, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Jack and Hiccup being a couple, M/M, Mild Swearing, Spirit Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Spirit of Autumn Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Spirit of Summer Merida, overworked Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Hiccup tried his best to not snap.Seeing that his to-do list seems endless it's a bit harder than usual.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Prompts from 2017 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259207
Kudos: 58





	It could be worse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt No. 16: It could be worse

The spirit of autumn was having a bad day. His dragon and best friend was riling him up. It seemed that Toothless was annoyed or angered for whatever reason. Additionally, the spirit of summer interfered with his season, so did Jack. 

Then there was this tiny problem named brainless Viking spirits of Berk, including bored dragons. If this all wasn't enough, Jack and his anniversary was coming up. Yet he has had no time to plan or organize anything.

Groaning tiredly, Hiccup pleaded with his dragon: “Come on, buddy! We need to finish here, so we can move to another continent, which will be the last for today.”

The answering piercing look and silence was response enough.

“Buddy… Toothless, please! Whatever I've done, let us finish work first. I will find out what I've done to upset you and apologize after!”

When still no reply came, he exclaimed: “Shit! Seriously… Everyone is mocking me, sabotaging my work or straining my patience.” In moments like this, he asked himself why it was always him who suffers.

“Having a bad day?” Jack landed next to his boyfriend, giving him a peck on the lips. 

Sighing Hiccup said: “The worst kind, Jack… I mean… Merida is sabotaging autumn, as well as you do, you git! Toothless is angry with me. Why ever that is! And don't get me started on Berk!”

Taken aback, Jack scrutinized his lover for the first time in a while.

The auburn-haired boy had dark circles under his eyes, was paler than normal and his freckles were more prominent. The shoulders were slumped. He looked very much overworked.

Flinching, because he realized what trouble his and Merida's little prank had caused, he said ruefully: “I am sorry, Hiccup. Really I am. I'll set things straight for you! I´ll talk to Merida and if the other Vikings give you any more trouble, I'll throw snowballs or just freeze them! You´ll see, everything will work out.”

Chuckling softly Hiccup gave Jack one of his trademark charming lopsided smiles, receiving an answering one in return. They kissed softly. Gentle lips barely touching each other. 

Like the tender first few flakes embracing the beautiful colored leaves on the ground, the gentle hue of first frost on the trees and grounds. Feeling his boyfriend's arms around him, Hiccup thought: _Maybe life is not as bad… Yeah, it could be worse!_


End file.
